Day Dream
by sarahm2017
Summary: A weird idea I had where Toothless is the last of his kind (Night Furies) and the female 'Night furies' are the opposite of them and are called Day Dreams. In this Hiccup learns of the Day Dreams from an odd source, the Guardian/ Queen of the Dragons. (This is not supposed to involve the guardians of Rise of the Guardians) Slightly violent, rated T.
1. Prolouge

He could see nothing. Whatever sight was supposed to be shown was suppressed or long forgotten. Instead all he could do was listen. Voices echoed in the void, a harsh man yelling at a frightened girl.

"How could you have done this?! All this time we scrambled to protect ourselves and you have been sailing to their island and observing them."

"No! No it's not like that! Please, chief, I didn't mean any harm! I just wanted to learn about them!" At this point there was sobbing, "I'm not a traitor! But please just don't kill the Day Dream, she is the last of her kind besides her egg and—"

"Egg?! You have been protecting them letting them live? If we don't destroy that egg, it could turn into the death of us all."

"NO! The Day Dreams are peaceful! They don't harm anyone! And if you kill the Day Dream, her linked mate will die too!"

"Linked mate? I thought you said she was the last of her kind! And if there is a mate, it will only save us the job of killing it."

"No the Day Dreams are so different they are mistaken as a different species, all the Day Dreams are female and their mates are the Night Furies, I've seen them and they—"

"You have seen Night Furies, and haven't bothered to tell us? Night Furies are the deadliest dragons of them all, and you expect me to spare them? You are more of a traitor then I thought. That dragon will be thrown off the highest point in Berk with its wings tied, and you will be banished."

The sobbing got more frequent and more intense," Just kill me instead please! I cannot let those defenseless baby dragons be raised on their own as orphans, like me. I can't let them live without parents, being all alone. They won't even have any of their kind to raise them."

"Just because you never knew your parents, doesn't mean they never existed. I was your father. When you were born a useless runt, a Hiccup, I disowned you so my family will not be disgraced. This one time I will be a father and spare you from death and instead banish you."

"Wha- How could you?! All these years an orphan outcast, and my father was the _chief_?"

"I am glad I decided so. Considering what you have done now… My family would never be able to redeem itself. But you're not my daughter anymore Hiccup." He heard footsteps and the girl screaming for the man to wait, and come back. The man spoke again, "Keep Hiccup in here. I wish to learn all this knowledge on dragons."

The void was silent. Soon he heard someone running, he assumed the girl or well, Hiccup, and large doors being slammed open. Unfamiliar men shouted, "Stop!" "Get back in here!" All he heard now was running and panting. After the running continued for a great distance, he heard the girl desperately shout, "Move! Get out of my way!" As he heard the sound of people being pushed. He heard something big and heavy get moved.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The girl screamed. As she screamed, he heard small rocks and pebbles falling off of something. He saw for the first time an image in this mysterious dream, although the sight was hard to make out he could see a figure. The figure was jumping off of the cliff reaching to some unseen object. The girl fell, and the image disappeared.

A horrible scream was suddenly cut off by a loud splat noise, like one of something soft being hit very, very hard.

Hiccup awoke from the dream, screaming, just like the mysterious girl.


	2. The Dragon Queen

It was dark. Hiccup laid sweating, his blanket tossed around. Toothless sat looking worried. No doubt Hiccup had woken him. "It's alright bud, it was just a… bad dream," Hiccup hesitated to say his words, knowing that it had to be more than just a bad dream.

Said dream had been troubling him for over a week. Today, however, was the furthest along he had gotten into it, and he had never seen anything before. Hiccup had a feeling that someone was showing him something and someone was trying to block it. It was always very difficult for Hiccup to remember the dreams afterward. Only questions he had was why, and who was this girl? This girl who shared his name. It was odd this girl shared his name. He knew in no way he was the girl. The name 'Hiccup' was commonly for both genders long before he was born. Yet Hiccup felt a connection to this girl. The girl named Hiccup. The girl who… died. He was already struggling to remember the details.

Toothless made a worried noise, staring at Hiccup intently. "Oh, sorry bud. Just got lost in thought," Hiccup said trying to comfort the dragon. The sun was starting to come up on the horizon. "Hey Toothless, want to go for a fly?" Toothless excitedly perked his ears up and stood up. "I'll take that as a yes," laughed Hiccup.

Once the saddle and tail set-up was on Toothless, they set off. Hiccup let Toothless fly freely, he flew so fast that it didn't matter if they got far from Berk. After a long distance, Hiccup noticed an island. No matter how interested he was in it, Hiccup had to return to Berk now. "Come on bud, we can explore that later, we need to go back to Berk now." Strangely Toothless didn't notice. He had his ears perked and his eyes were large. He flew to the island faster than usual. Toothless refused to listen to me and continued flying. He seemed to have seen, heard, or scented _something _on the island that was very worthy of his attention.

They did a sloppy crash landing on the beach and then Toothless did something he has never done. Toothless threw Hiccup off.

Hiccup hit his head on a rock and Toothless sped off. His vision foggy he heard an oddly familiar voice say, "Oh my darling I knew you would come! I was afraid I had lost you! All those years trapped by the Green Death. You must know that she is doing horrible." She? Whose she? Hiccup thought as he started to walk in the direction of the voice, "I'm sorry," the voice was now sobbing, "My one oath was to protect you and I have failed. Who did this to you? Whoever it was has not only made you suffer, but her as well. They must pay for downing the two rarest, most valuable, dragons. They could have killed you, and all of your kind." Hiccup stepped around the rock base, looked around the corner, and saw a strange girl holding Toothless's face in her hands.

The girl looked to be about Hiccup's age. She had extremely pale skin, almost as if she had never seen any light, with odd looking, pink marks entwined everywhere on her body. It looked like an old scar from someone taking a knife and drawing random connecting loops on her. The pink scars stood out gravely against her white skin. Her eyes were the color of storm clouds, grey, and her hair was a light blonde and fell to her waist. Upon her head stood a ring of fire that rose up and looked somewhat like a crown. Surprisingly she didn't burn or catch flame. She wore a long pale blue dress that was scattered with dragon scales on the skirt. Around her waist was a belt with many pouches tied on it.

"Toothless tell me what does this boy look like? Who is he?!" the girl was still talking, her voice now full of anger. "Um, hello? Who are you and how do you know Toothless?" Hiccup stammered out.

The girl's eyes grew huge and her jaw slightly fell. "It was you," she whispered. She repeated louder, "You did this to him! How could you!" She walked towards Hiccup and her anger caused him to stumble back into the wall. Hiccup was cornered. He noticed how dark and harsh her eyes were. They were the color of storm clouds, a dark, bleak grey that scared him, no longer a friendly light grey. She held him back by his shoulders and continued to yell, near tears, "You have done this. You brought him so much unnecessary pain. Why did you do this?!" She swiped the knife out of his pocket and pressed it against his throat. "Why?!" she screamed. Hiccup gasped as the knife cut slightly into his throat. Her eyes widened once more, a look of shock on her face. "No… No I didn't mean…" She took the knife away from his neck and dropped it. She looked at her hands and saw blood. "No! I didn't..." She was now crying, tears rolling down her marble cheeks "I don't want this… I meant to… I'm sorry" She yelled the last part and back away, collapsing on the ground and put her hands on her face, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry" She repeated the line over and over, Hiccup held a hand to his throat, lots of blood dirtied his hands.

He looked from his hands to Toothless, and then at the girl. Hiccup was extremely surprised. Toothless didn't react to the girl attacking him. Usually if something like this happened, Toothless would jump to defend Hiccup, but instead he sat there and watched, almost as if Toothless trusted this random stranger more than him.

Hiccup cautiously got up and walked towards the girl very slowly. "Hey it's ok, I'm fine," he said to the sobbing girl, who was sitting on her knees on the ground and was still saying I'm sorry repeatedly. "It's going to be alright," Hiccup went to touch the girl on her shoulder. The second he touched her she shrieked and jumped away, tripping and ending up laying on the ground. In the split second he had touched her, he could say she felt extremely warm, even warmer than a dragon feels when you pet it. Considering how warm dragons are, Hiccup was surprised the girl wasn't sick or dead. "Hey, are you ok? Do you have a fever or something?" He asked tentatively, reaching out to check her temperature on her forehead. "No! Don't touch me!" she screamed, skittering away, not getting up. Hiccup immediately pulled his hands in close to his body. "Sorry," he said.

"No I should be sorry. It's just… You're so cold. I haven't felt a normal human since…" she trailed off, "Since a long time."

"It's ok. Now can please explain that," he said, pointing at the knife, "whole situation?"

"Oh! You're still bleeding!" she gasped, hands covering her mouth, "Let me fix it," she then reached to one of her pouches, pulling out a slimy material, "Press this against it for a minute, then it will look as if the cut was never there."

"Um thanks," He carefully grabbed the beastly gunk off her hands without touching them, Hiccup didn't want her to scream again. He then put it on one hand and pressed it against his cut. "What is this stuff, by the way?" he asked, sitting next to her

"Oh um…." She turned florid. It was rather odd really, due to how pale she was she turned vividly red, yet her odd scars stood out now pale rather than dark. Almost as if the color switched between the two. "It's the saliva of a Terrible Terror it has great healing properties."

"WHAT?!" Hiccup screamed, getting the muck off his hands and away from his wound.

"Oh don't be disgusted," she scolded, "As you can see, it worked."

Hiccup looked to the knife cut, or the lack there of. It looked as if it had never had been there. "Ok, that's a great thing to know and all, but you still haven't told me anything about yourself."

She sighed. "I am the dragon's guardian and ruler. I am older than any human tale or story. I have spent my immortal life keeping all dragons safe, making sure no kind ever goes extinct. For example the Night Fury. You've noticed how there aren't any more Night Furies, right Hiccup?"

Hiccup was surprised to learn this information. First, of the fact dragons had a queen, and second that this queen somehow knew him. "Well, yeah, but I thought they were all just somewhere else in the world…" he left his thought unfinished.

"They are completely alone. Toothless is the last living Night Fury, no other of his kind are living. That is why I was so worried about Toothless and called him here. Upon learning he had been injured and—" she flinched, "disgraced, I was furious. My anger took hold of me, and I felt the need to punish whoever had done such a thing to such an honorable dragon," the queen stopped, looking at Hiccup's blood on her hands, "Toothless told me it was you and I… freaked out. I went against my one moral, never hurt anyone," she finally looked up and met Hiccup's eyes. The grey was flecked with bits of gold. The darkness of them has seemed to change, they were now a light rain cloud color, and filled with tears. "Even if you forgive me, I can never forgive myself."

"You shouldn't be like that. All will be fine. But there is one thing I'm curious about," he hesitated making sure his memory served right, "You said 'they are completely alone,' if Toothless is the last Night Fury, then why the 'they'?"

For a second her eyes filled with fear, as if she realized a grave mistake in what she had said. "I said 'they' because he is not alone. Toothless may be the last Night Fury, but he still has his linked partner," she cautiously looked at Hiccup to see if you was understanding, "You see, the Night Furies are linked to their mates from birth. Both feel the same pains, and scars" she gave a quick glance to Toothless's tail, "the mates and link however, act like a mirror," she carefully choose her words, not wanting to get deeper then she had to in the subject, "The mates are complete opposites in many characteristics from the Night Furies, and because of this they show all injuries like in a mirror. For example, the mate for Toothless is missing her _right _tail wing, much like Toothless is missing his left." She said all of this slowly, almost as if Hiccup was a half-wit. He was somewhat glad though, since it was a lot of information, but still wished she would explain faster.

"If you wanted me to talk faster, then say something. And I don't think you're a half-wit."

"How did you know—"

"I can read the minds of dragons and those who dragons bonded with."

"What do you mean bonded?"

"This is going to seem a little confusing, so just follow along ok?" she gave a little sigh and began to talk, "Dragons, specifically Night Furies and Day Dreams, I'll tell you about them in a minute, often create bonds of trust with a specific dragon, or in this case person" she stared intently at Hiccup, "When a dragon creates this bond, all pains and injuries caused by either member of the bond, before or after it is made, force themselves onto the other person because of the person with the original injury. For example, you kind of ripped off Toothless's tail wing" she was drawn in, almost as if she was flinching in extreme slow motion, and then gestured towards his leg, "And then you lost your foot when Toothless didn't save you in time."

Hiccup was shocked. First of all, this _guardian of the dragons_, just blatantly stated how it was his fault that Toothless was crippled, and then blamed _Toothless _for not saving him in time from the huge fireball?

"Please don't be mad! I know it seems rude and abrupt, but, no matter how crazy it seems, it is true. I'm sorry that hurt you, and that you may feel betrayed by Toothless, but many good things come of the bond too. Like how you can sense when each other is on danger, and how you can understand and comfort each other so well."

Hiccup calmed down. "So what is this Day Dream dragon you mentioned? That name seems familiar…"

The girl's muscles tensed a bit, as if she was worried, but relaxed. The whole movement lasted less than a second. "They are the linked mates of the Night Furies. Day Dreams have many mystical powers and characteristics opposite of the Night Fury. For example, they are white in color like clouds. Their eyes are most often a light shade of blue. They are the only known dragons sworn as pacifists, meaning they swear off violence" she explained, noticing how confused Hiccup was, "They can influence one's dreams and change your emotions. All of them are female. They are extremely solitary and hardly ever leave their nests. They, like Night Furies, can shoot fireballs but almost never do after being a baby. Other than that, they are exactly like Night Furies."

At the mention of how they could influence one's dreams, Hiccup's eyes grew wide and his jaw almost dropped. He think he finally knew _who_ was trying to tell him something. And he had a slight idea who was also blocking the message. He didn't want to reveal this new speculation though. "Where is Toothless's mate then?"

"That will be something I will not admit for a while. I need to know I can trust you first," she stared with her hypnotic, grey eyes, "Day Dreams, even though they are potentially dangerous, are the most vulnerable dragons in the world due to their peace."

"OK then," something kept bothering Hiccup about this girl, something that he think he was supposed to remember, "Hey, have I ever met you before? You seem really familiar somehow."

"No!" she jumped at the answer, then rapidly composed herself, "I have not spoken to another person since I became immortal long ago."

"Immortal?" Shock and bewilderment struck his face, "How are you immortal?" He then noticed how far the sun has moved since they first arrived. Hiccup was going to be _very_ late.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you were late to something?!" _Oh crap! I forgot she can read minds!_

"Um… well yeah I am, but its fine. Now can you tell me why you're immortal?"

She gave a soft sigh, "I can tell you're lying. I can read your thoughts and sense your guilt, do you honestly expect to succeed in _lying_ to me?" After saying this she got off the ground and preceded to walk into the water, not caring that her fancy gown was getting soaked. "Hiccup, there are things that are not allowed to be known. Return here tomorrow, preferably early, and I will tell you _one_ long story. We will to proceed to do so for a few days. At the end of these few days, I will decide if I can trust you or not." She turned towards him, "If I cannot trust you, I will take Toothless away, and banish all dragons from Berk. It will become forsaken land where no dragon or dragoness may go. If I can trust you, I will lead you to her"

"What!—How can you banish—"

"It is not up for consideration, Hiccup" she interrupted, her voice stern, "May the wind catch under your wings. Farewell." And at that a great wave from the sea came tumbling on her, when it was gone, so was she.


	3. Contriditions

She seemed to have simply dissolved into water. How that was possible, Hiccup didn't know. _Well she is immortal, _he thought.

Toothless made a purring noise, starting to get up from where he has laid throughout the long conversation. "Well bud, we better get home before…" he trailed off, thinking of all the people, Astrid, his dad, Gobber, Fishlegs, and some others. "People get worried." He smiled, carefully getting on Toothless. It was weird since the last time Hiccup was on Toothless, he was thrown off.

The flight back to Berk was not very long, yet felt like forever. On the trip back Hiccup thought of all the things the girl said. Some of the stuff about Day Dreams seemed familiar, he had possibly heard it from Fishlegs or the Book of Dragons. If anyone knows the Book of Dragons, it was Fishlegs.

He felt like he shouldn't trust the girl. She was extremely mysterious and seemed a little… bipolar. One second she was angry and attacking, the next she was crying on the ground. And the fact she had denied knowing him seemed to be a lie. He assumed she got his name from Toothless in their conversation, but that didn't explain _why _Hiccup seemed to recognize her, mostly her voice. He couldn't place it and Berk was on the horizon, he would have to finish these thoughts later.

The second he landed, Hiccup was punched harshly on the shoulder. "And just _where_ have you been?"

"Well hello to you too, Astrid."

"'Hello?' That's all you can say? You've been gone for hours! No one saw you leave this morning! Your father was planning on sending out a _search party_. Where the hell were you?!"

"I found this little island and explored it for a bit. I lost track of time and flew back as soon as I realized I would be missed." Hiccup somehow felt like he shouldn't tell anyone about the Dragon Queen.

"Oh what are we to do with you? Come on lets tell your father." She held her head in her hand and started to walk towards Stormfly, who was nearby.

The quick flight to find Stoic was a little awkward. Both teens remained in silence, quickly flying around Berk. The search wasn't long and they arrived, landing quickly next to the anxious chief.

"I found Hiccup."

"Oh thank Thor! Where on earth were you Hiccup?" said Stoic, relived.

"I found a small island, lost track of time." Replied Hiccup hastily, not wanting to tell the lie too many times. It was bad enough lying to just _one _person, let alone everyone on Berk.

"Try not to get lost again. No one could do dragon training without you here." Stoic continued to scold, "And with all the time lost today, I want you to start your lesson much earlier than usual."

"Don't worry dad, it's going to be fine." Although it wasn't going to be fine. The Queen had wanted Hiccup to come early in the morning for him to listen to her story. It was almost as if she knew some sort of situation would come up, forcing him to choose between the trust building and the dragon training. Hiccup knew already what he should do more, the trust building, but he couldn't without raising suspicion.

It was getting to late afternoon, so Hiccup decided to just go home, there he saw Astrid, who left once she and Hiccup had found Stoic. "You do know you suck at lying right?" she asked sitting in front of his home.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup tried to play dumb.

Astrid gave a little sigh, "Your _father _may buy this island story, but _I _don't. Now, would you please tell me where you were all day today?"

"Like I said I was on a little island I found."

"Yeah, well I know that there's more than just that. What happened on this island, Hiccup?"

Hiccup really should have thought this through more. He had no clue what to say, and didn't want to tell _anyone, _even Astrid, about the Guardian of Dragons, but he also didn't want to lie more than he had to. "Um… Nothing that concerns you, Astrid."

"Why so secretive all the sudden?"

"Astrid, what happened on that island only involves Toothless and I. Please just stay out of it."

She remained silent, somewhat struck by the way Hiccup was speaking. He talked with confidence and superiority he usually didn't have. "Ok Hiccup, just remember I'm here for you in case you need me."

She put a hand on his shoulder and then walked away. Hiccup looked at Toothless, sighed, and went inside.

Sleep that night was strangely peaceful. Hiccup felt like he usually had something interrupt his normal sleep, but couldn't remember what it was. It felt as if someone had looked at his brain and picked out the part he was now trying to remember. _I'll remember it soon enough, _thought Hiccup, getting out of bed. Toothless was watching him with one eye open, awake, yet he still laid there. "Come one bud, let's go."

Hiccup then went to the dragon training area. He needed to get some sort of lesson going so he could leave and meet the Queen. On the rather short flight over he tried to think of some ideas, he couldn't think of any.

Upon arrival he noticed he wasn't the first to show up. Fishlegs was there as well. Seeing Fishlegs reminded him, "Oh hey Fishlegs. I almost forgot there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure Hiccup, what is it?" the obese Viking replied.

"Have you ever heard of a dragon called the Day Dream?" Hiccup asked cautiously.

"Um" he said thinking, "Nope. Can't say I have. Where did you hear about it?"

"No where."

"Um, ok."

Fishlegs and Hiccup remained in silence for a short while. At one point Hiccup could have sworn he say the Dragon Queen up on the top of the ring, but she vanished a second later. He was probably just hallucinating. Finally, more people started to arrive.

When Astrid finally landed in the arena Hiccup went quickly up to her and said, "I need you to take over for today's lesson. I have to go somewhere."

"Let me guess, it doesn't concern me?" she said glaring at Hiccup. "Same place as yesterday right?"

"Astrid, I need you to do this," he pleaded, "it's really important."

"Fine, but I expect some answers on your return."

"Thank you" Hiccup said, walking towards Toothless. In less than a second, he was on Toothless and they were gone.

"So Astrid, what are we going to do?" asked Snoutlout.

"We'll be practicing our dragon tracking skills" she answered, a devilish grin spreading across her face.


	4. Story Number One, The Green Death

The flight to the island seemed shorter than the day before, but then again Hiccup was trying to get there as fast as possible. They landed at the beach they were on yesterday, and Hiccup tried to find the Queen, but to no avail.

"Looking for me?" asked a curious voice from the cliff face. Hiccup turned around, trying to find who he just heard.

"Up hear." She said, now annoyed.

Hiccup looked up and saw on a thin ledge, the Dragon Queen sitting. "How did you—"

"That's unimportant and irrelevant," she spoke as she jumped, more like floated, to the ground, "Me explaining my powers doesn't come for two days." She continued, giving a wicked grin. "Oh and thank you for not telling, who was it? Astrid about my existence."

"What do you just spy on me in your spare time?" It was really getting on his nerves how much this girl knew about him.

All she gave was a shrug, "I wanted to make sure you choose the right thing. I purposefully called for an early meeting you know. I'm no idiot, unlike your father. I mean really, how can he buy your complete bogus story? He obviously doesn't understand you." As she said this she was walking around Hiccup in a slow circle. "But don't worry, I know what it feels like to be an outcast in your own tribe, and _don't _ask me why." She jumped to the answer before the question was spoken. Her more often cloudy eyes were harsh and slightly dark. "Now let me explain how I will do these little meetings." She was once again in front of Hiccup. "Come, sit," she said, gesturing to a table with two chairs that wasn't there a minute ago, "You didn't eat your breakfast." The sly grin was back.

The two teens sat at the table, "Dig in. It's been _awhile _since I've eaten food so it's all yours." She propped her elbows on the table and had her hands folded, "So here's how we'll do things in the following days," she sat with her back held straight and on the front edge of her chair, "I will tell you the story of my life in _reverse." _She paused, letting the information sink in, "Today I will tell of my imprisonment by the Green Death and the time till now, so make yourself comfortable, this story is a little long.

"The Green Death appeared in my court approximately… 134 years ago. At first he came to speak for his small group of dragons, most of whom were severally injured and malnourished. They were traveling away from a bitter land. I never learned what had happened, but the place they came from was sucked of all life. Nothing could survive in their barren wasteland, so they came to me. The Green Death knew I was kind and would never turn away such lost souls. Oh what a fool I was." She looked out into the distance, as if she was reliving the experience. "I told them I would give them food and shelter for one month before I sent them on to better lands. I could not add almost a hundred dragons into the area around these islands so suddenly, and with so few between ourselves as it was.

"The Green Death did not like my decision. He would have preferred me to let them all stay there, he still, however, accepted. Throughout the next month, he made _especially _sure to get close and friendly with all the people in our humble castle, excluding me.

"Once everyone trusted him, he started to spark rebellion. He didn't agree with the fact that I am human, that I wouldn't shelter him forever, and anything else that could serve as a complaint. His best defense was calling me human." She gave a smirk, facing the horizon. "But, oh, am I _so _much more than that."

Hiccup made a mental note of that comment.

"On one of the last days he was to stay, he confronted me with his new army." Her eyes squinted into a bitter glare. "He openly stated 'A human has no right in the court of dragons, send this half-breed away, and instead let me serve as your rightful king. I promise to do everything she hasn't done. Look at her defend her precious humans, forbidding us from stealing from their lands! Why should we not give them what they rightfully deserve? We cower in the shadows and let humans kill us. We must show them no mercy.' There was no stopping him. The Green Death had this planned out before day one. He _knew _I wouldn't permanently offer him shelter, he _knew _everyone would befriend and love him." She paused, looking down at her hands. "And he _knew_ everyone would trust him more than me. He captured me and locked me in a dungeon he created as deep as anything could ever dig. He created a complicated maze so no one could ever find me and free me. He knew I was immortal and would need no food, water, or anything else. I would sit and suffer for all of eternity. I could still sense the outside world and the dragons it contained by using my powers. I sensed six generations of pain, suffering, and death." She stared intently at Hiccup for a moment and then continued, "Until he died. Once his presence was gone I regained my strength. I broke out of prison the same day, ironically, you woke up after losing your leg.

"I immediately tried to find the dragons. When I found them on Berk, I was so surprised yet so… _happy _that you had created a truce with them." Tears now filled her rain-cloud eyes. "Ever since then I have watched you. You, along with all others who are bonded with dragons, may only see me when I allow it. Dragons always see me and normal people may never see me." She choked up on the last few words. "And that is how I was imprisoned by the Green Death. If you have any questions you may ask them now."

"Oh! Um…" Hiccup was surprised he was finally able to speak. "What did you mean when you said you were so much more than a human?"

She laughed. Her laugh was intriguing. First her laugh chimed, much like bells, second it was still had a humanoid throaty laugh, and third it sounded like a dragon's chortle. "That I will show you soon enough." She gave Hiccup a wink and he blushed to her amusement. It was almost as if she knew exactly how he would react to everything he did.

"Maybe it's because I do." And there she goes reading minds again. "If you don't want me to hear your thoughts don't think so loud. You were shouting that to yourself inside your head, so _of course _I could hear it," she scolded. She then glanced at the sky, gave a smile with a quick, soft laugh, and then gestured for Hiccup to keep talking.

"How did you become the Dragon Queen if they didn't accept you for being a human?"

She raised an eyebrow. "_That _little adventure will have to wait until tomorrow's story. Oh and by the way, your friends are here and none of them are bonded with their dragons so they can't see me. Have fun explaining all this." She gestured at the table. "I'll just stick around and watch." As she spoke she had a huge smile and Hiccup heard the gravel on the beach shift, loudly.

"Uh, Hiccup, can you explain what you're doing?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup turned and got out of the large wooden chair. As he did so the Queen stood on her chair, climbed on the table, climbed onto the top of the back of Hiccup's chair, and just stood, amusement in her eyes. "Uh… well you see um… It's just" he couldn't find a way to word it.

"Mention a word about me and you break our truce," yelled the guardian, right in his ear, so he flinched and looked insane. She then jumped off the chair, waved her hand and made the entire table and chairs disappear. Great not only did he look insane for flinching randomly, but now the table set up behind him just _disa-flipping-ppears. _

"What the-?! Hiccup, what's going on here?" asked a worried and freighted Astrid, "Where did that table go?"

"Well it's uh… kind of hard to explain," Hiccup replied timidly.

"Well start explaining!" she demanded.

The Dragon Queen was walking over towards Astrid, completely ignoring the conversation they were having. "Remember I'm a secret," she sang over her shoulder. The girl then went and started whispering to the dragons, who seemed very excited. Considering what she's already done, Hiccup had a bad feeling about this. "Oh no" he accidently exclaimed out loud, staring at the dragons.

"Wha-" Astrid confusedly turns around and notices the dragons acting all weird.

"NOW!" Screamed the Queen, and all the dragons, besides Toothless of course, flew away.

"Hiccup, what is going on?" Astrid said each word with pauses, obviously not very happy about being stranded on an unfamiliar island with weird things happening and no dragons.

"I just—I—I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Hiccup was struggling to find words to annunciate what was happening.

"What do you mean you can't tell us? And by this point I think it does involve everyone!" Astrid shouted.

"Ok maybe I pushed a bit too far. Let me fix this, it will only take a second." The Dragon Queen reached into one of her pouches and took out a powdery substance.

Everyone noticed Hiccup looking at nothing very intently so they turned to try and see what Hiccup was looking at. Then the Queen blew the dust all over the Viking teens, who passed out instantly.

"Why would you do that?! Now I have to explain this as well!" He said, gesturing at the unconscious Vikings.

"You _seriously _need to stop underestimating me. I'm going to alter their memories so they don't remember this situation, that was my plan all along but I just like to fuck with people sometimes." She said this all very nonchalantly, with a wide smile, almost as if she splashed Hiccup with water, rather than embarrass him in front of all his friends, and with one hand on her hip, the other still raised from blowing the powder.

"How are we going to get them to Berk? Toothless can't exactly carry all of us."

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Their dragons can carry them of course." Almost as if on cue, the dragons all flew back, landing behind the Queen

"Yeah, of course." This girl seriously irked Hiccup sometimes, especially when she plans out something and already knows the outcome before the plan even starts.

"You'll need to lead them back to Berk. I'm pretty sure we are done for the day. Meet me here whenever you are available tomorrow," she said, walking towards the water, probably about to do the same exit as the day before. She turned around staring back at Hiccup, her eyes full of mischief, a crazy grin spread across her face. "I almost forgot! There was something I planned on showing you!" The Dragon Queen then preceded to raise her hands to the sky and let out a huge roar, but not just any roar, she let out a dragon's roar that would make _Toothless_ jealous.

The next part gets hard to explain.

The girl then bent over, like she was in pain and Hiccup heard the noise of skin ripping and bones snapping. Out of her back grew a pair of dragon wings. The wings were the same color as her pale skin, making it very easy for him to see her pulsing veins in the thin membrane. When the wings were done forming, all bones snapped in place, she looked up.

Her foggy-grey eyes were slits, and when she laughed at Hiccup's surprised face, he noticed that now her tongue was forked and her teeth were pointy. Everything else about her was still the same. Same pale skin with the same odd, red scars. Same blue dress with the same black dragon scales scattered on it. Same crown of flame on her same light blonde hair.

"Like I said," she cooed, her voice much more dragon-like, "I'm so much more than a human." And with that, she gave a mighty flap of her wings, and was gone within the next second.


	5. Thoughts

Let's just say that the flight back to Berk was very, very awkward. Hiccup sat in silence as the dragons flew their unconscious riders home. The situation made him annoyed at the Dragon Queen even more. It seemed as if the gods hated him.

The Queen seemed to love playing with Hiccup's self-esteem, with the way she put him in awkward situations and all. Yet he still seemed to feel an odd connection with the Queen. Almost as if they had a shared past, or were similar in ways she hasn't told him yet.

He also felt sorry for the Queen. She had an unspoken pain that Hiccup could feel ebbing out of her in each of her heartbeats. It practically made him hurt too, and she refused to say anything about her, as Hiccup guessed, horrible past.

He was starting to feel inpatient with her. She always _refused _to answer any questions of his by saying that she would tell him in the upcoming days.

Hiccup assumed this was a test of hers.

It seemed to make sense. She is testing his patience to see how soon he will come the next day, maybe. Hiccup thought that maybe she was trying to see how eager he was to find out the next bit of her story. Or maybe she wanted to see if he could handle waiting.

Whichever answer it was, Hiccup didn't know it and decided to just drop the subject.

She tested his loyalty by seeing where he who he would go to and what he would say to his friends. Hiccup didn't know what she would test tomorrow.

Another thing that bothered Hiccup was how much she knew. The Dragon Queen seemed to know how he would react to some things, like when she winked after promising to show him how much more than a human she was and laughed at his blushing, and has openly admitted to watching him in her spare time. So we didn't she already know if he was trustworthy? After watching a person from the time the Green Death was killed until now, he guessed she would have made a decision.

And then there were her powers.

He could openly admit, quietly, in his own mind, with no one else knowing, that she scared him. She could read his thoughts, dissolve into water, grow dragon wings, turn invisible, alter memories, make objects appear and disappear, and she could make the dragons do whatever she wanted, including Toothless. Not to mention the fact that she was _extremely _bipolar. She could be angry and making threats, be completely helpless and crying, or she could be making jokes and playing tricks. She could act as if Hiccup was the most untrustworthy person in the world, or as if he were a close friend of hers. He honestly wanted to be the latter.

Hiccup continued to mull over his thoughts until Berk appeared on the horizon. By this point in the day, the sun was already setting, as if the distance between Berk and the island had grown.


	6. Story Number Two, Becoming a Queen

Hiccup went home and to bed immediately. The stressful events of the day made him very tired. When he woke up he heard people speaking downstairs.

"Is Hiccup feeling any better?" One person was Astrid.

"No. I don't think he can do a lesson today. I think you should continue being the teacher until Hiccup is well again." And the other was Stoic.

_So _this_ is the lie she made up. Well it'll be easy for me to leave if everyone thinks I'm sick, _Hiccup thought.

He waited until everyone was gone, then he snuck out of his house and flew to the island.

Upon arrival the Queen sat in one of the chairs from yesterday, the table and such all having been returned, daintily sipping a mysterious purple liquid. Some dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, it looked suspiciously like blood, purple blood. She smiled an evil smile, making it even creepier, which seemed impossible. "Hello Hiccup. So wonderful for you to join me. Please," she said pointing, "take a seat."

"Um… Hello." Let's add another thing to the list, Hiccup has no idea what to call her since she will not tell him her name.

She licked the purple liquid that was coming out of her mouth. She found a way to make it creepier. "My name Hiccup?" She said, obviously reading minds again. She toke a big swig of her drink. "My name is—"

She gave a little hiccup, probably from drinking too much all at once, gave an extremely quick horrified look, coughed, and composed herself. "My name is long forgotten." Hiccup knew she was just avoiding the question, like all his other questions.

"So what story are you telling me today?"

"Just jumping straight to the point huh? Today I will tell you how I became the Dragon Queen even though I am mostly human, which will include me telling of my time as Guardian of the Dragons, the day after I will share my knowledge of the Day Dreams. After that _you _will tell me about your life. That is when I will choose to trust you or not." She listed this fast, as if she was annoyed by the questions.

"Now on with the story.

"I reined as queen for nineteen years before the Green Death caused rebellion. I became queen three years after becoming Guardian of Dragons.

"Originally, I had no control about whether I was my dragon self, as you saw yesterday, or my humanoid self, as I am now. Almost always, I was in my dragon form.

"Soon I was found by hunters searching for food for the Dragon King and his court. They couldn't understand what I was, or why a dead dragon was near me." She choked up, collected herself, and continued. "At such time I was extremely weak. I was very new into my immortal life and wasn't used to being partly dragon. Not knowing what to do with me, they brought me to their King.

"You see, the King was a kind and gentle dragon, whatever type of dragon he was, is long forgotten to me now. He was also very smart. He could tell that I was immortal, my life everlasting. The King was amazed by my powers. Reading minds, talking to dragons, my" she flinched, "transformation powers, and a slight ability to see into the near distant future. I also had an impeccable knowledge of things to heal. With all these abilities, he granted me a space in his court. He then treated me…" She paused, tears budding in her eyes. "like the father I never had. I became his most trusted advisor. Using my powers, I could tell what intentions a dragon coming to plead him had, whether it was purely innocent or part of a great, dark scheme. I could also tell what places had the best food for us to take or would cause the least amount of deaths, or where a dragon was hurt so I could heal and help them.

"For two years I peacefully served him. Then he became ill. I went on large quests, trying to find the cure to his disease, yet how could I when no one knew what it was?" The budding tears had started to fall, whoever this king was, he was very important to her, and she didn't like to remember losing him. "He died, and it was time for all dragons to mourn. All dragons were called to the funeral and to help elect a new ruler. From the beginning it seemed it would be another of his closest members of the court. Then a small dragon, one of the guards, spoke up. He said, 'Should we trust this dragon? How can we know he will not turn on us? I vote to make the guardian queen, for she was always the one the King went to. The King used her magnificent gifts and wonderful power to bring us into a realm of peace and prosperity. We are in a time of greatness! All because of the advisor the King trusted the most. Should we not honor his name? She would just turn her to side, even though she has done well? Make the Guardian the Queen. Let us continue our accomplishments, with the one who started them.' After his speech, the dragons all cheered." The sorrowful tears became those of joy. "That dragon is Toothless's ancestor. I knew his mother.

"I became their most beloved Queen. I ruled fairly and justly. I was different from most of their rulers for many reasons. One, I was human, two, I was immortal, and three, I didn't stay in my throne room all the time. I was one of their first rulers to be near my subjects. I didn't have the fear of being killed because I could not die." She said the last note sorrowfully, but quickly brightened up again. "For 19 years the dragons were in peace. I came and helped many sick and injured personally. I never taught anyone my tricks of healing and never want to.

"It is a beautiful sight to watch an injured person get back up to continue living after you help them. Watching them find their strength to move on, with their ruler coming to their aid.

"For you to imagine their happiness, let me give you an example. Pretend there are a _thousand _times as many people as there are on Berk. Now think of Stoic coming and helping _one _of them whenever they were sick or injured, personally giving them all the herbs they need and watching them as they get stronger.

"That is how my dragons felt for 19 years."

Hiccup sat in silence for a moment, then quickly realized she was done with today's story. "OH! Uh…" He really needs to stop being so surprised about her finishing.

"I'm assuming you have questions, as always."

"Why do you want to keep your name hidden so much?"

She looked shocked. She obviously was _not _expecting him to ask such a question. She quickly got up, and started to walk towards the sea.

"Wait!" He said, calling out to her, hand outstretched.

She turned around, a hurt look and tears in her eyes. Hiccup stopped in his tracks. He had finally broken the dam that blocked her pain from pouring out, and had no idea how to react.

"I have to leave," she managed through her tears.

"Wait, no! Don't—"

He was too late. She just simply vanished into thin air, no fun little party tricks this time. Just gone.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I would greatly appreciate some reviews! I would LOVE to know everyone's opinion on this story of mine. Thanks for reading! Next chapter won't be up for awhile (argh school) so OF COURSE I had to end on a little bit of a cliff hanger! (It is in my opinion. Well not really I know what the next chapters will contain)**** See you all soon!**


	7. Kidnapping

Hiccup just stood there for a moment, processing what has happened. She left, probably along with any chance of him seeing her again. He stayed on the island for several hours, just sitting on the gravel sand next to Toothless. Once it was apparent she was not going to return, he left.

That night Hiccup was restless. He tossed and turned yet couldn't go to sleep. An image kept him from sleeping. The image of the girl, the Queen, with all that pain in her eyes. It was like he had said the most hurtful comment when she was at her weakest. To her, the memory of her name was too unbearable.

Somehow, he managed to fall asleep, only to be woken up in the middle of the night.

It was her. She was in her half dragon form, her creepy wings with the pulsing veins bent close to her. They were folded across her back, the ends of each wing brushing the floor on the opposite side of her that they sprouted from. She had her head bent down, as if she fell asleep standing there. She still wore her crown of fire, it glowed in the low light of the room.

Raising her head, she met his eye, right when he first noticed her there. "Good you're awake. Come with me," she demanded, walking from the corner to his bed, grabbing his wrist, and then dragging him towards the window. She jumped out the window, spread her magnificent, large wings and started to fly, faster than it seemed possible.

No number of flights on Toothless could prepare Hiccup for the speed the Queen flew. The whole experience made him sick to his stomach. First of all the fact that the only thing keeping him from falling was the girl holding him by his wrist, using only one of her tiny hands, not to mention how hot her hand was, which burned him. Second, she was _extremely _fast, faster than anyone could possible ever imagine. And third, Hiccup didn't know her intention of kidnapping him, which probably scared him the most. She just comes into his room, kidnaps him, and flies crazily to _somewhere._

They finally landed at the base of a huge cliff. The mountain besides them went up for several hundred feet straightly. Hundreds of feet straight up.

It was just an ordinary place on Berk, yet it seemed to hold great significance for the Queen. She looked around on the ground, occasionally looking up, as if she was looking for something. She eventually stopped, looking at a small place in the ground where nothing was, yet she obviously saw more.

"That spot right there, is where I died." She said it quietly, as if she didn't want to admit it, barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

She looked up from the spot. By the light of her crown and her odd inner glow, he could see tears rolling down her face.

"I have another story to tell."

* * *

**Okay! End of this chapter! Just as a warning, I have the next chapter as being a wee bit, for lack of a better term, gruesome. I like her tortured past and LOVE playing with the possibilities. Just wanted to say, IT GETS DESCRIPTIVE! I **_**HATE **_**when people interpret a story completely different from the authors intentions, so I will paint a very 'lovely' picture in your mind. Like yesterday, I would really love some reviews to know what people think of my story. The answers might change my outcome a little in the long run of it all. Hope you like the short chapter. ENJOY!**


	8. Story Number Three, Hiccup

A tear formed in her eye and she turned to hide it. As she faced the trees she sucked up her wings back into her body. Well, saying 'sucked up' is probably the best way to describe it. She let in a huge inhale of breath and the bones snapped in her wings. The limp pieces of flesh then made a slurping sound as it retreated back into her body.

She sat down on a rock and gestured for Hiccup to join her.

"In order for my story to make sense I will have to journey beyond it and explain to you how people came to be on Berk," she began.

"Twelve years before I was born the kind chief led people to Berk. He was very old at that point of time. He died seven years after the people began to settle on this small island. By then, most homes had been built and life here began. People had accepted the change from wherever they had come from. Where that is, I do not know, it being long forgotten by all.

"So then his son became the chief of the trip. Around a year within him becoming leader, the dragons started to attack. They took the food, destroyed homes, the fantastic new life didn't seem so great anymore.

"Seven years after the son became chief, I was born. As far I as I know, I was born on a harsh winter night in the middle of bad times. As a now abandoned custom, I was left in the forest most likely to die. Instead I was cared for by a dragon. A Day Dream to be even more specific. When I was old enough to fend for myself, the Day Dream left.

For the rest of my life, dragons made me curious. What made me more curious was people. As a small child, I did not see them often. When I got to the age of five I ventured into the village periodically. No one knew who I was or where I came from. That just made it all the worse. They only could guess and they gave me horrible nicknames and teased me very often. I tried to teach myself that I was stronger, but I wasn't. At the age of nine I built myself a teeny house within the village, convincing myself I was just like everyone else even though I had no parents.

"This thought of me living amongst them was rejected by the people. There were days when they grabbed me and beat me. I carried battle wounds children my age then only dreamed of earning. It wasn't earned for me. It was forcibly given. I would walk around the village, only to be grabbed on my skimpy arm and dragged to a dark hidden place. There they punched me with fists until I fell on the ground, where they would kick me until I coughed blood. Once all their fun was over, I would be forced to sit and let my wounds heal. They never did. I felt an unbearable pain as a child, one that is always feared. People tend to dislike things they don't understand.

"In my house you could find notes of research on every dragon that isn't in the book of dragons now. I spent most of my days watching them. Occasionally I would journey to the nest to see their interactions with other dragons. I stayed a far distance though, in fear of the mighty beasts.

"One day, in the woods, when I was around age eleven, I found a certain Day Dream." Sad tears glistened her eyes. "It was the one who raised me. She became a very good friend of mine and from her I learned the language of the dragons. I openly spoke to her and wrote much research on her. She was the same to me. At that time the chief had decided that all dragons must be killed in order to save ourselves. I studied the Day Dream for a few short years. I'm pretty sure it was three, but then again my memories always fail at this point in my life.

"I was astounded by what I discovered. She told me of the dragons' customs and history. She most often, to my pleasure, spoke of the Day Dreams and Night Furies. There were so few of them, especially with dragons being such horrible enemies. After many days of not seeing her, she returned with an egg. She wanted to show me what a baby dragon looked like one day, but first she wanted me to see the egg. It was amazing, it was hard as stone and hot to the touch, much like my skin is now. She didn't want to risk it being on Berk, so she left and hid it.

"In those years, the taunting and jeers of the others in the village got worse. People assumed me as a plaything. I was no person. I was no one. People stole from me, beat me, and abused me in so many ways I…" Her tear that formed all those spoken words before fell and carried more along with it. "I hardly thought they had hearts and souls. I was followed one day. I was trying to run away from it all and be by myself with my one true friend. People discovered her and brought her to the chief, along with me. I learned many things on that day, including who my parents were. My father was the chief. I had a brother who became your however-many-greats-grandfather, so we are related. That's one of the reasons I watched you, boy that sounds creepy." The last remark actually sounded cheerful, the first time throughout the entire story.

"The dragon that raised me was to be thrown of a high cliff, that one up there to be exact," she said, pointing upward. "I tried to save her. I reached out to save her and jumped, not thinking. I hit the ground and my body broke into pieces. I had fingers over there, my head was somewhere over there, my foot was by that bush," she listed, pointing at many different places. She took off her crown of fire, as it sat in her hands it was still aflame. She threw it on the ground, were the fire was put out and it turned into a very simple circlet instead of the intriguing fire crown. Even without the light of the fire, Hiccup could still see, he then realized where the light came from. "These scars mark me. They represent my burden of pain and sorrow. They show my sacrifice and suffering. I am forced to live with them forever. The scar comes from all my body parts reconnecting. They stand out no matter what. They glow in the dark and turn a color that stands out from my skin. It is a cruel world. It is the only scar I carry over from my mortal life. I remember that on the day I died many people had personally punished me. I had millions of bruises and several cuts. I recall I large wound cut deep with a big knife." She traced a place on her arm. "It was still bleeding as I fell. I lost much blood that day, even without dying. I have carried this burden for many years.

"And you envy me for being immortal. You cannot understand why I hate this curse. I have been forced to watch as everyone I care about dies. No one could possibly outlive someone who never dies. Although I hated all the people of Berk, my tears ran like rivers once I outlived all of them. I don't know how they felt about me in the end. There is only one I think who ever remembered me. It was my brother. I sat at his deathbed wishing to help him when he looked me in the eyes, which should not have been possible, and said 'I'm sorry.'" She stopped, much emotion still left in her. "When I became Queen of the Dragons, I was forced to watch as my subjects grew old and weak. I had to know of my past and think of all the wrongs I've done and know I could never be forgiven.

"I made a vow to never hurt anyone because I know true pain. I have felt it, harsher then all can imagine." She got up, took her crown, it instantly lit once its master held it, and put it on her head. She then started to walk, leaving.

She turned around and said, "There is one thing I forgot. As you know the name Hiccup is given to runts of litters. This is the reason you were given this name. No one alive knows when this tradition started besides me." She met him with her tear-filled, pale-grey eyes. "I was considered an outcast, an accident, a mistake, a runt. I was never given a name as others were. Instead the people named me. They named me after an accident, a mistake. I am the first Hiccup." And with that, she left, walking into the woods, he could hear her cry as she ran away.

* * *

**Ok, I want to share my inspiration for the whole jumping-off-a-cliff-and-exploding thing because I feel it makes me seem REALLY CREEPY if I don't.  
I got the idea off of a 9/11 thing I watched were they talked about how people would jump out of the upper windows, and due to that would explode on impact with the ground. Yeah really morbid, but that fact has always stuck in my brain and I always thought it would be good writing material. Please don't hate me.**

**Also I am sad to say that I can't update chapters too much right now. I'm on the softball team at my school and we have practice every day and games on some days, add that along with all my school work, and I don't have much time. Once the weekend comes though, this story will get probably a lot of chapters added to it. Hope you enjoyed. Have a lovely day/night/week/month/year/life.**


	9. Explanations

Hiccup just stood. He still had his arm reaching out to her. He finally understood the connection between them. They shared a name, they were both outcasts.

Hiccup didn't really know what to do. He felt like she should be alone, yet at the same time she did leave him on a cliff with no way out, and from the state the Queen was in she seemed unstable and helpless.

He then went and followed her into the woods.

It was still pretty deep into the night. Whenever Hiccup looked through the pale green of the leaves, he could see a clear sky. The little stars sparkled in their own special way, twinkling the way through the woods. There was no moon in the sky tonight so it was very dark, it was very hard for Hiccup to see and he often stumbled.

At one point he tripped and fell the ground. When Hiccup stood up he saw something glint, reflecting light on the ground. It was the Queen's crown. It was definitely the same circlet he saw her wearing earlier. Upon close observation he noticed it was not as simple as he thought, but rather ornate.

It seemed to be made of silver, which was slightly burned in same areas, most likely from being on fire. The circlet had detailed engravings that looped around. It also had little jewels imbedded along with many tiny dragon scales. The jewels were shades of red, orange, and yellow while the dragon scales were all a pearly white color. The height of it was only a mere two inches and it was very thin and light. Hiccup, being a blacksmith, was very intrigued by how durable it seemed to be while still being very light, thin, and small.

After studying the crown for a few minutes more, Hiccup continued looking for the Queen. Soon in the distant he heard an eerie singing. He followed the noise. Before long, he found her sitting next to one of the many cliffs on Berk. This one had a tiny stream flowing out of it. She was playing with the water, splashing her hand, like she was trying to wash away hidden filth on one of her hands. He stopped to listen to her song, not wanting to interrupt.

"A creek  
An ancient stream  
A river, to wash away the dreams

A new life,  
A new goal,  
In Earth's everlasting free-for-all.

Every day,  
Every night,  
Surviving in a world without light.

Something unspoken,  
Something unshared,  
Why is it the people never seem to care?

That stupid creek  
That cursed ancient stream  
All a river made of broken dreams

The haunted place  
Where the River starts  
It carries millions of broken hearts

Rest your hands upon these shards  
Let your blood drip to the stone  
And it will flow, to the place broken dreams go.

And as they fall from your eyes  
They will join the river flow  
Blood and tears, to where all broken dreams go.

And then you leave  
Yet your dream stays  
A dream to flow, to the broken place.

And as you leave  
A new dream starts  
Another to fill your heart

But not for me  
I'll never know  
A way to put dreams into the river flow.

A hope  
A lasting love  
Something I will never have.

As I look into the stream  
All I see  
Is my cursed heart, cursed me.

All my tears  
All my blood  
All my pain  
None can wash away." She stopped singing. "I know your there Hiccup," she managed through sobs.

"That's a nice song," Hiccup said, carefully approaching her.

"It's one of the things I've always loved. It used to cheer me up. I wrote my life in songs. All are gone now. This one is the last song I can ever remember making. I've added on to it since then." Her grey eyes were the color rain clouds once more. Her tears dripped down occasionally.

"Hiccup you're always saying in your mind how you now know our connection, that we're the same, but we're not. After my untimely death everyone decided they shouldn't risk it with anyone else going crazy in the woods, so they decided to abolish the rules of abandoning runt children in the forest. I am the reason _you_ aren't probably dead. People felt like if any more people survived that ordeal, they would end up a traitor like me. Not to mention it was the first time anyone ever mentioned that they _might _have been a wee but harsh on me. The first time people realized how much they hurt me was when I died. The first time I was shown sympathy or kindness by a human being was when they couldn't see me." By now she was spitting out the words rather than saying them. She was extremely furious. And then she instantaneously turned very depressed. Again. Yup, still a bit bipolar.

"Hiccup all your life, even though they didn't like you, people still _accepted_ you. You are the chief's one and only son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. You looked straight into the eyes of a dragon all feared. You tamed dragons and made yourself a hero.

"I was immediately shunned from the moment I was born! I lived in the woods by myself until I was ten and had not a single friend. I was outwardly rejected and openly abused for people's amusement! People would gather in groups and try to see who could make me bleed the most or scream the loudest. Yet no matter how loud I screamed for help, I was never heard. Abandoned with pleas falling on deaf ears. All that ever happened to you was mindless teasing, that of a child trying to appear better than the others by putting them down. The people who hurt me were trying to break me." Her voice was now barely a whisper, the tears fell occasionally from her eyes.

"I still cried when they all died. I no longer had any connections to my past, not that I was remembered anyway. All of them had forgotten me before my skin had even reconnected in my process of being reborn.

"You see, Hiccup, I knew I could trust you around the Day Dream. The reason I wanted to see if I could trust you was so I could tell you about me. You are the only one who has ever heard my story Hiccup. Yet no matter how much you mortals deny it, you will die, and that is why I regret coming to meet you. You're just another person I'm going to lose." As she said this she stared deeply at Hiccup with her tear ridden smoky grey eyes.

"It used to be said that curses and blessings act as three legged creatures. Neither can walk without the other right beside them, therefore all blessings cause curses and all curses bring new blessings. I still haven't figured out which of the two my death and rebirth are." She turned her head, breaking eye contact with Hiccup, and stared at her knees resting her forehead on them she said, through harsh sobs, "Hiccup, I would like you to leave now." And then she broke. The tears then released from her eyes a storm. Her rain cloud eyes bore much rain that trembled down into the small stream next to her.

Once again the Dragon Queen left him speechless and conflicted. This feeling was not, however a surprise.

**Hello! I have finally posted this new chapter! Sorry it took so long, life just kind of caught up with me. Also I felt really conflicted about this chapter, I knew what I wanted in it, but didn't know how to put it into words. **

**Also I want to open up the next bit to the audience (aka you and other readers). By this I mean that I want you to give a suggestion of how you would think Hiccup reacts, or what they will do next. I don't really know how to respond to this, yet I have a feeling of what I want to do, so I want to see what you guys would want me to do. But PLEASE do not get upset if your idea is not used! **

**Anyways have a lovely day/week/month/year/however long it takes me to get a new chapter up.**


	10. Quite a Peaceful Night

It was quite a peaceful night. The moon was a bulbous white orb hanging in the sky. The teeny stars gave off musical twinkles as they shined. Behind these stars was an inky-black background. It was in this background that he often hid as dragons once attacked. He slipped between the stars and swerved around the moon. But that time was long past, he had Hiccup now and he no longer slipped past stars or swerved around the moon. He had no reason to. The sky was no longer the battleground it had once been. It was a peaceful sky.

Toothless slept much more soundly then he ever had before, yet at the same time an ominous feeling crept up along with the moonlight. The peacefulness still overwhelmed him and he fell asleep.

At one point of the night, Toothless felt an odd rush of wind enter the room, along with the sound of tiny feet slipping, quietly, on the floor. He soon fell asleep again, his nose itching as something fell on it.

Sometime later another noise made Toothless slip into a shallower sleep. It sounded like a voice and then a rush as a dragon with massive wings flew off out the window.

He still fell asleep afterwards. His nose still itched.

Not much long after that he abruptly awoke, startled.

It was too quiet. Toothless heard nothing but himself. Which was bad.

He got up and jumped over to the bed.

If Hiccup had been there like he should, Toothless would have heard him breathing or moving or something. Not silence.

He saw and heard nothing.

Now Toothless started to worry. Hiccup didn't just _leave _in the middle of the night without at least, and he means at the _very_ _least, _telling him.

Toothless knew the viking couldn't be in any danger right now. There was no way he could be able to ignore Hiccup while he was in trouble.

So now he searched.

Obviously Hiccup was not in the small room, or anywhere else in the house, so Toothless slipped out the window into the night.

He glided through the trees, searching. As Toothless searched his mind wavered.

He felt her presence in his mind like always. Usually, especially since the tail incident, Toothless could hardly hear her, more often it was just a feeling, like seeing someone from a distance where they can't hear you and you can't hear them, yet you could still see each other. But now she felt closer. Much, _much _closer.

Toothless has never learned her name. Dragons did not have names. Instead of identifying someone by their name you would do so by their distinctive scent. No one ever needed to smell Toothless to know who he was. He was just the Night Fury. The only Night Fury.

Toothless had no name for her, in fact he has never once seen her. Actually, he probably saw her once back when he was hatched, but that was a long time ago.

Whenever he wished to see her the Queen forced him away. Apparently Toothless wasn't ready to meet the dragon he shared a mind with. The Queen never even told him who this dragon was, yet Toothless knew. She knew who he was in turn. Even though they had never met, never spoken to one another, they knew a lot.

But Toothless still didn't know much about his sister.

Snapping back to reality, he finds Hiccup's trail and starts to follow it in pursuit of the boy.

**Hello! Here is just a short little chapter for you guys! **

**I hope you will enjoy this and as a little warning in the next chapter I am going to have a certain person cut off their limbs so be in on the warning for that gore.**

**Also I would like to ask if any of you would want to draw a cover for this. I personally have crap drawing skills and many of you are probably great at drawing! If you do this I would love you forever and I will absolutely make sure you get credit!**

**Have a wonderful time!**


	11. Sanguine

Hiccup looked silently, staring, shocked, at the broken girl sitting before him.

The Queen always seemed to be a strong character. She kept this side of her hidden, not wanting anyone to think she was weak. Now Hiccup finally realized what showed in her eyes that showed nowhere else, it was this pain.

She sat at the little stream, still crying. Hiccup stood across the patch of grass in front of the tree line, probably no more than five feet away from her.

He walked over to her, cautiously, and crouched next to her. He put his arm across her shoulders, trying not to flinch as the heat started burning his arm.

She turned her heard, her lugubrious face had a look that said _Can't you just leave me alone? _

"I think you need to stop believing in what those people said hundreds of years ago. You let them influence you. You have accomplished many things since then. You have become Queen of the Dragons." As he said this he pulled out the crown he found on the ground earlier and held it out towards her. "They gave you this crown so you could lead them and you took it. If you truly were useless, you would not have become immortal or have become so important to the dragons if you were what the people said.

"You are Queen of the Dragons, even if you have no name."

He placed the crown on her head and jumped back when it once again lit.

"Sorry about that. It naturally reacts to the heat in me. According to the dragons it does so because it works off of the heat in someone's body. Naturally I am warmer than the dragons, thus it burns hotter and brighter when touching me." She said, adjusting it slightly. "While I'm apologizing let me just say I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess, and also that I shouldn't have stolen your dreams. It is wrong for me to try and hide where I am from. But where I come from makes all the difference in the world." She pulled out a simple knife from her belt. She extended her left arm, holding the knife in her right, and started to cut off her fingers. After each individual finger splashed into the stream, she cut off the palm of her hand. From there she started to cut her arm. She cut it several times and eventually stopped cutting off limbs once she reached her elbow.

Hiccup just looked in shock and disgust. "Why—why would you do that?"

She waved her stump arm in the air, as if she were waving the comment away, which of course was a normal gesture if it had been her hand. Even though she just cut her arm into many pieces she seemed rather passive. "Hiccup as you might have noticed I'm not bleeding. Like I said, I cannot feel any pain. All the blood is drained from my body that is why I am so pale. Within a few minutes the rest of my arm will return and reattach to me." She looked at her stub of an arm and sighed. "I got low, ok? I didn't want to deal with it. You make it seem like a great honor, being Queen and Guardian of the Dragons." She glared at him now, no more looking at her arm. Her grey eyes looked like two storm fronts crashing, one peaceful and the other one deadly. "You don't seem to realize the misery I went through for this. Apparently the only way to become immortal is to die. How poetic." By now the parts of her she cut off and started to wiggle their way back towards her arm. The chunks of flesh reconnected, making the same noise as when she changed into her dragon form. In no time at all, they were attached once more.

"Not even a scratch. Look, the reason I wanted to talk to you had nothing to do with the Day Dream. I wanted to share my story with you. I felt like it was time I gave back what I took. I don't know what I would have done if the Day Dreams passion wasn't stronger then my abilities. You probably would never had met me, and I would have taken Toothless on day in the middle of the night." She stood and went to the middle of the clearing. She once again grew out her wings, making many bones snapping noises. "I think I have found a word to describe my life. Do you wish to know what it is?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sanguine."

"Sanguine? What's sanguine?"

"Well sanguine is one of those magnificent words with two meanings. One meaning is cheerful and optimistic. The other is bloody and gory. I find it quite interesting that one word can mean two very different things." She looked past Hiccup and gave off a small, muffled laugh. "I will come again tomorrow to tell you everything about the Day Dreams. Toothless may take you home. Do not try to search for me. I shall find you instead." With this she flew off, causing a great gust of wind.

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Honestly had major writers block making this. I knew what key events i wanted to happen, but had no idea what would be a good way to connect them. As always, please leave a review of any kind and have a lovely time!**

**(This is in response to a review made by ClassicBubble, who i cannot private message in reply. In order for Hiccup to become dragon king he would have to 1 become immortal, thus DIE. and 2 Would then be married/in a relationship with the Dragon Queen, which i never had an intention of.)**

**Speaking of which, do you guys think that i have the Dragon Queen and Hiccup set up as a romantic pair? i never had the intention of doing so, but if some people think that was my plan or like the idea i might do it.**

**Also still asking for a very nice person to make a cover for this fanfiction!**

**Thank You and Good Night! (It's night right for me)**


	12. Lesson Number One Day Dreams

A soft growl came from behind him and when Hiccup turned around he saw Toothless coming out of the trees. "Oh, hey bud," Hiccup said, going over to the dragon. He climbed on Toothless's back and decided to just go home and catch up on the sleep he missed.

Somehow it was still late into the night. The sky was still inky black and the stars still twinkled faintly. When Hiccup arrived back home he climbed through the window, and went straight to bed.

By the time Hiccup woke up, the sunlight streamed into his window. Since he suspected everyone still thought he was sick, he decided to doodle in his notebook, possible sketch some designs, come up with a few dragon training things.

Basically just random things he could do in his room while waiting for the Queen to return.

After a few hours he looked up and saw the Queen sitting on the window ledge.

Hiccup, of course, jumped a little.

She sat with one leg hanging out of the window, the other propped up on the sill, keeping her balanced. She rested her head on the side of the window, her eyes closed, and faced the sun, taking it in. One arm folded with her hand sitting on her bent knee, taking the shape of her it, the other arm sat on her elbow. She was in her dragon form, her wings relaxed and resting next to her.

The only sign that she was awake was her foot hanging out the window, which was swinging back and forth.

She opened one of her eyes, staring right at Hiccup. When she noticed him looking back at her, she leaned her head forward, off of the wall, opened her other eye, and gave a little grin.

"You really do get into your work, don't you Hiccup?" She started to climb all of the way into the window.

"Oh uh… I guess I do… Um how long have you been there exactly?" She always made Hiccup feel so… _awkward. _

She gave a soft laugh. "Never had a good sense of time. Although I would say awhile." She looked around her waist and grabbed something out of one of her pouches. "I need you to eat this so I may take you away now." Placed in her tiny hands was a little… cake. She held her hand out to him, impatiently waiting for him to take it.

"What do you mean take me away? Shouldn't I just ride Toothless or… something? And what does that cake do anyways?" Hiccup stuttered out.

She gave an impatient sigh. "No Toothless! I need you to eat this because it will make you invisible from everyone but me for ten seconds. The reason this needs to be done is that while I fly you away, people don't just see you randomly fly out of your window. Now eat the cake."

Although the idea of eating this little cake before flying, _again, _with the Dragon Queen made him feel sick to his stomach, he did it anyways. That girl is _not _someone you want on your bad side.

It, admittedly, did not taste bad. In fact, it tasted like nothing. He practically just swallowed air.

"Done yet?" Another thing to add into her list of personality traits, _impatience. _"You're thinking quite loudly you know."

Ah, yes another. Nosiness.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiccup's wrist. "Let's go before this wears off."

Just like the night before, she jumped out the window and flew at her incredibly high speeds around Berk. And just like the night before, this all made Hiccup feel sick.

She flew to a neighboring island that was full of lush green trees. She choose the beach as her landing spot. When she landed, she quickly let go of Hiccup's wrist and stepped forward a little.

"This seems like a neat little spot." She said, very cheerful. She waved her hand and made her usual table and chair set up appear. She then looked back at Hiccup. "Come along then."

She sat down and waited for Hiccup to saunter on over.

"Now first thing I want to tell you about is dragon bonds, rather than the Day Dream. Reason being that I realized I gave you a really, pardon my language, shitty explanation." This was only the second time she ever swore near Hiccup, but it still felt weird hearing royalty use such vulgar language.

She gave little humph, kind of like a muffled laugh. "Like I previously stated a few days ago at our first meeting, they are commonly made by Night Furies and Day Dreams. This bond is created from loyalty and trust. Usually it is created by the dragon to show that they trust a person enough that they will suffer the pains caused by themselves to other people. It is also used when a dragon feels like they can trust an individual, yet cannot forgive them for an unjust deed, for example Toothless and his tail wing. While Toothless felt he could trust you, he felt he could never forgive you for what you did to him and wished for you to feel his pain. Therefore the bond made it so you lost something of equal value, your foot. The events have left you both scarred and missing something you found extremely important, yet slightly survivable. By this I mean that Toothless felt like a person with no foot when he had no tail wing, therefore you lost your foot." She said all of this with much thought. Her brow was furrowed and she used many hand gestures, having her hands straight out facing each other. Occasionally she moved both hands but mostly she used just one and kept the other in front of her.

"I know I'm being a little redundant, but I just want to make sure the point gets across. Do you understand?"

"I… I um… I think so." Hiccup said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh thank goodness!" She collapsed her head into her hand, which was now propped up by her elbow. "Now for the simpler stuff in my opinion, Day Dreams!" She was now very blithe.

"First I think I'll tell you about their appearance, then their abilities, after that their behaviors, and lastly their connection with Night Furies.

"They are most often completely white in color, sometimes there have a little bit of light grey mixed in. Their eyes are blue, sky blue. They have the same body shape as the Night Furies but are about half their size, but the wingspan is still the same. Their wings are also smoother than a Night Furies, and by that I mean they aren't as… sharply curved on the bottom. Day Dreams stand lower than the Night Furies, and also have shorter tails in proportion. Day Dreams prefer to fly in the day and often take the appearance of a fast moving cloud.

"Now for their abilities." She paused and contemplated for a second. "Due to their smaller size, Day Dreams are often faster fliers than the Night Furies. They have the same fire capabilities, yet don't often shoot anything due to their pacifist nature. They have odd mind bending abilities including giving and altering a person's dream. They can sense your fears and thoughts.

"As for their behavior they hate seeing anything in pain and have a comforting nature. If they find and injured dragon they will take care for it or find help. They don't usually come on raids and more often stay at the next caring for the young, theirs and other dragons. Day Dreams will only ever fight if the life of themselves or their partner is in danger.

"Now here comes the confusing part." She once again put her head in her hands and paused. "Try and follow along, ok?

"Whenever a Day Dream and Night Fury have an egg, it will always hatch two dragons, one being a Day Dream, the other a Night Fury, sort of like twins. I believe there are some on Berk, Ruffnut and Tuffnut? At the same time of their birth, there is the birth of their linked mate. The linked mate, however, is usually not their twin, but instead another set of twins become the linked mate for those twins. However their linked mate is all depends on which eggs are hatching at the given time. If for example, only _one egg _was hatching the siblings will become each other's linked mate. This is all I know on how the mates are created.

"After being hatched they are immediately separated. Day Dreams and Night Furies are raised by their respective parent. Usually they don't interact much with their siblings after being a baby. The reason they are separated is because, while young, the Day Dreams cannot control this odd aura around them that makes people feel violent towards them and the Night Furies attack anything that threatens them before learning how to properly judge threats.

"In order for me to explain this properly I am going to talk a little about Night Furies.

"Night Furies tend to absorb and then feel the emotions that are felt towards them. When they cannot control this ability, whenever they are near a Day Dream omitting its violent aura, they suck in this violence, and then are full of this emotion and act as such.

"From birth a Night Fury and their Day Dream mate are able to communicate through their mind. This connection though is slightly affected by distance. When they are far apart they can only feel their presence and possible their emotions.

"When one of the two, Night Fury or Day Dream, get hurt, all effects of this injury are also shown in the other mate, including physical handicaps, and just plain old pain. For example when Toothless lost his tail wing, so did the Day Dream he is linked with.

"As I have mentioned before, Toothless is the last of his kind, the reason being a slight disorder where at least one of the two in the pair may only mate once. The disorder also causes them to die at a younger age then they usually would. I know for a fact that the Day Dream did not inherit this disorder, yet I do not know if the same is true of Toothless.

"I haven't been around him as much. Actually the only way I conversed with him was through my mind reading, and then we communicated in our minds. The Day Dream though managed to find my tomb as a young child, thankfully, so I raised her." By now she appeared to be looking into the past, rather than the wooden table she actually stared at. "I think this is all I will need to tell you for today." She stood up. "Come, I need to fly you home."

"Uh… Okay then."

By now she was standing at the shoreline, the waves reaching her feet. Well where her feet would be. Her dress went to the floor so Hiccup didn't know if she even had feet.

She burst out laughing. "Why wouldn't I have feet?" She said between her fits of laughter. "Oh never mind that, just come on!" She was bent over by the force of her laughter, and was waving for Hiccup to finally walk over to her.

As he walked over, she composed herself. She snatched his arm and they were off.

In a matter of minutes they were back on Berk. She flew him to his window and dropped him inside. She hovered outside the window and said, "Hiccup expect me tonight. I want to show her to you." Then she flew off.


	13. Her Majesty's Court

Since there wasn't much else to do while he was 'sick,' Hiccup decided to continue his work from earlier in the day.

When the Queen had first arrived it had been somewhere in the mid-morning, by now it was close to late afternoon.

Toothless looked as if he hadn't moved all day. Truly he must have been gone between the time Hiccup left and came back. The sleek black dragon appeared to be restfully sleeping, so Hiccup let him be.

Instead, Hiccup picked up his notebook from where he left it and dived into his work.

After a few hours, it was getting late, so he decided to go to sleep before the Queen came.

He soon woke up though to the Queen glaring down at him and almost screamed, but instead he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I told you to expect me!" She, of course, yelled because only Hiccup could hear her. "Now come one. We need to leave now!" She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the window.

"Wait, what about Toothless? Shouldn't he come?"

"No Toothless. Just you." She was poised to jump out the window when she unexpectedly said over her shoulder, "You really are a heavy sleeper, Hiccup," and then she took flight.

Unusually, she flew slower then she always did. "There are a few things I wish to speak to you about." She yelled, trying to talk to Hiccup over the roaring winds. "I think I'll have to hold you a little higher though so I'm not shouting."

Still flying, she grabbed his shoulder with her right hand and let go of his wrist. She used her now free left hand and wrapped it around his waist. Now he was eye to eye with her and very, _very,_ close to her face. His pine green eyes stared into her smoky grey eyes. She stared back into his eyes for a second, both were caught in the long glance. After a second she broke the stare down by shaking her head and stuttered, "Um, do you think you can grab my shoulder, or arm, or something? Just so I know I won't drop you. Oh and uh… Make sure you won't get in the way if my wings."

"Oh, yeah, ok." Hiccup was blushing very floridly.

"I just wanted to tell you about where we are going. Uh… We're heading to my court I guess you could say. It's located in the Dragon Nest Island where the Green Death used to live. There are a few things the dragons might do that you would find weird. Like, for example, they might notice your missing leg, realize your identity, and bow to you. You're a hero to them because of freeing me and all that." By now she was also blushing her weird blush, the one were her scars and skin switch in color. "Whenever they do that just do a little bow or something, ok? After that they would usually walk away or if they don't I'll tell them whatever it is they want to say to you.

"And there are also some rules you should follow too. Don't start yelling or my guards will get very frantic. Just stay with me and follow my lead. We're going to find her somewhere in the Nest. I think that's all I wanted to tell you. I think we're here."

She flew into the mountain and started her way down into the fiery pit at the bottom. Soon they were on a normal rocky ground.

The bottom of the mountain was just a carved out rock. If you look closely you could see millions of carvings that were most likely done by the dragon's claws. Some carvings were just plain scratches, while others were intricate designs.

Also in the room was many bonfires. All over the place there were huge bonfires burning eternally.

The Queen made the noise of bones snapping and skin ripping. When Hiccup looked back at her, he noticed her wings getting sucked back into her. "Come on, I think I can show you a few things on our way to her." She gave a gentle smile, turned around and started walking. Hiccup soon followed.

They went through one of the many tunnels until they ended up in another larger cave.

This cave was much like the last except smaller. At the other end risen on a slight platform was, most likely, the Queen's throne.

It appeared to be some sort of gold. It glowed like a fire. After staring at it for a minute, Hiccup realized that it _was _fire. It was some type of magic fire that was solid. What he presumed as gold was mottled with orange, yellow, and red. The colors shifted around, swirling.

"This is my throne room. Here is where we have many celebrations and feasts. We also have a dining room, but it is more for everyday meals. I also judge criminals here." She walked to the bottom of the steps toward the throne. "Dragons sit here as I decide their fate. Sometimes I would find out their intentions by using my powers on their mind. I would walk down from that throne and their heads would turn to the ground." As she talked she stared into the distance. She reached out her hand. "I would place my hand on their heads, and close my eyes. Then I could see what their minds held." She turned to face him, putting her hand down. "I could see every thought and memory they ever had. If I tried hard enough I could see their thoughts and memories from the future. It was impossible to hide anything from me. Let's keep going."

She started to walk towards a tunnel when a small dragon came from another. It as a Monstrous Nightmare. It was red in color and stared curiously at the two people in the throne room. The Monstrous Nightmare recognized the Queen, but had no clue who her companion was. It walked towards Hiccup and studied him. It started at his head and continued looking at him until its gaze met his foot.

Upon noticing the metal foot the dragon stared back at the Queen. She simply gave it a small nod.

The Monstrous Nightmare then closed its eyes and bowed to Hiccup.

The Queen walked over to him.

"Uh…"

"This dragon would like to thank you. The dragon that is ridden by Snoutlout, Hookfang, I think, is her son. She has hardly seen him since he was captured. She would like to thank you for sparing his life in the arena and giving back his freedom," the Queen told him, translating the dragon. She with a soft visage she said, "Bow back at her. When we leave she will continue onward." She started to walk away from him, back towards the tunnel.

"Um… Okay." Hiccup did an awkward bow and followed the Queen.

"Don't feel weird about it. It happens to me a lot. After a while you just get used to it I guess."

She continued walking in the tunnel until they came to yet another cave.

This one was rather small. It was practically the same as the previous, yet it had no throne or platform. Instead, it had a very familiar table and chairs.

"Yes, this is indeed the table and chairs I always make appear. They are my one possession from my mortal life." She smirked and walked over to the table.

"Wait, you mean this table is over 150 years old?"

She leaned against said table and scratched her neck. "Yeah, people thought I was a curse, you know? Traditionally this stuff would be given to my relatives or something, but they thought doing so would bring bad luck upon them so they burned my house to the ground." An awkward silence followed.

"So how did you get the table?"

"Well, I didn't have great control of my powers and when I saw them burning my house the first thing I thought of was this stupid table. I accidently teleported it and have kept it since." She said this as if the situation was extremely embarrassing. She gave a half-hearted smile. Something caught her attention and she snapped out of it. "She wants to meet us here. You can sit at the table for now."

She went and sat at one of the chairs. Hiccup went to the other and sat across from her. "Why did you think of the table out of all the things in your house?"

"No idea. Just kind of came to me." She looked past him and smiled. "She´s here."

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Might be a while before I update, so sorry in advance. If you have any recommendations or ideas for the story, please review! Still not sure about if everyone likes/approves of the whole Dragon Queen x Hiccup thing, so I plan on that being in the next chapter! I did do some hinting at it though ;). **

**So yeah… No meeting the Day Dream yet though. Cliffhanger…? Kinda I guess…**

**Anyway see you next chapter, until then, I love you all so much for reading my silly little story!**

**BYE!**


	14. Meeting Hiccup

Hiccup turned around to see a majestic, white dragon.

The Queen was standing halfway between the two already, and she waved for Hiccup to come closer. She then sat down next to the dragon and waited.

As Hiccup walked over, he noticed the dragon wasn't pure white.

On her left wing, close to the tip, was a big, grey splotch. It covered almost half of the wing. He also saw that she had many small grey spots across her face, almost like freckles. She was a small dragon, probably half the size of Toothless. When Hiccup looked onto her eyes, he could see the sky. They were mostly light blue, but in some places the blue got darker or lighter. She looked at him curiously.

Then Hiccup saw her tail.

The left wing was perfectly normal. The right, however, was scabbed a violent red. The skin there was a harsh pink. The wound looked rather ruff. Miniscule parts of the wing still clung onto the tail.

"Day Dreams don't heal as well as Night Furies because they don't usually get into fights or get injuries. Night Furies are able to easily heal wounds of themselves and others. That's why Toothless has no scar like this. And that's why I was so mad at you. We were just sitting in a cell, when all of the sudden she started screaming. Her right tail wing started disintegrating before our eyes. This was the best I could do, I couldn't save her wing because I would have had to save both of their wings. She almost died." The Queen had her head bowed in shame.

"Why were you both in a cell together?"

"The Toothless didn't approve of the Green Death. Your dragon was quite a rebellious one. In order to make Toothless obey him, he captured the Day Dream. They decided to put her in my cell, because it is the best protected. Chances of any dragon finding that place was extremely slim. It saddens me to say that I was actually glad at the time. I felt that she would be safer by me. I was wrong." She was gently petting the head of the Day Dream as she spoke.

"She has never flown. It is the best of feelings, flying. She was put into the cell at a young age, and wasn't out until after her wing was torn off. You can't do the same thing as you did for Toothless because she is too small to carry anyone on her." She paused, then trying to lighten up the sorrowful mood she said, "Want to come pet her?"

"Sure." Hiccup replied after a moment. The whole situation just made him feel awkward. He walked over and sat beside the Queen. "When do you think Toothless can meet her?"

A light sparkled and the grey grew lighter in her eyes. "What about now?"

**Ok next chapter will be rather short! I would put it in this chapter, but I don't want to deal with page breaks.**

**Next Chapter coming very soon! See you then!**


End file.
